In general, a touch screen panel may be classified as follows depending on a detection mode of signals. There are a resistive type that senses a position, which is pressed down by pressure, through a change in current or voltage value in a state where a direct current voltage is applied thereto, a capacitive type that uses capacitance coupling in a state where an alternating current voltage is applied thereto, an electromagnetic type that senses a selected position by a change in voltage in a state where a magnetic field is applied thereto, and the like.
Recently, as the need for a large-area touch screen panel increases, there is a need for developing a technology that may implement a large touch screen panel having excellent visibility while reducing the resistance of an electrode.